


The Call

by thesterekproject



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Stalking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekproject/pseuds/thesterekproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles riceve una strana e minacciosa chiamata da un pervertito e psicopatico Derek Hale che gli fa credere di essere sotto assedio in casa propria.<br/>Venticinque centimetri e mezzo. Ed è già abbastanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612332) by [DandyboyDaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyboyDaniel/pseuds/DandyboyDaniel). 



> Ringrazio l'anon su ask che me l'ha richiesta, perché la conoscevo, ma non ne ricordavo più il titolo. Lolwut. Mi sono divertita troppo a tradurla, okay...

“Come sei vestito?”

La voce dall'altro lato della cornetta è bassa, leggermente frammentata, e familiare in qualche modo. Sembra come quella di una persona conosciuta, ma che di proposito sta camuffando la sua cadenza.

“Scott? Sei tu?” Stiles domanda, seccato. “Sembra troppo Io-So-Cosa-Hai-Fatto-L'estate-Scorsa. Cioè, davvero, uno scherzo da prima elementare. Mi aspettavo di meglio da te.”

Un suono proviene dalla linea, parecchio netto e chiaro, come se il telefono altrui si trovasse in una casa silenziosa. E' il suono di una risata. Dolce, lenta e ambigua, nemmeno fosse trasmessa direttamente dalle profondità dell'inferno nel centralino. _Dannazione, AT &T ha sempre offerto un buon servizio di ricezione_, Stiles pensa tra sé e sé, mentre un brivido gli percorre la schiena.

“Amico, smettila. E' così ingiusto usare questa voce da lupo che ti parte in automatico per spaventarmi. Avevo anche io la app di T-Pain sul cellulare per riprodurla, ma l'ho cancellata per sbaglio.” Stiles si siede alla scrivania e apre il computer davanti a sé, per accedere alla video chat. Clicca sull'username di Scott dalla sua pateticamente breve lista di amici e aspetta una risposta.

“Sei solo?” La voce chiede, strascicante in un modo malizioso.

Stiles sbuffa, apparentemente coraggioso, ed esagera, “No, sono qui con mio padre, che è lo sceriffo, e tutta la sua squadra. Sono al piano di sotto per una pausa-caffè, ma sono armati. Armati e caffeinati. Non vuoi davvero rompere il ca-” Le sue ultime parole gli muoiono sulla lingua quando si accorge di una cosa.

L'immagine di Scott è apparsa in chat. Sta mangiando la pizza ed ha la bocca piena. Non è decisamente a telefono.

“Cazzzzzo,” riprende, completando la parola, e voltandosi sulla sedia per controllare la finestra. Perché è quello che si fa nei film horror quando un killer pervertito chiama a casa. E' buio fuori, più buio del solito, siccome la lampada del portico è rotta.

La voce che proviene dal telefono sta parlando contemporaneamente a quella di Scott che, invece, viene dal computer.

“Come va?” Scott domanda, masticando della pizza. “Hai già finito i compiti di economia?”

Ma le amichevoli e casuali domande di Scott non riescono ad instaurarsi nella sua testa perché la voce nel telefono sta dicendo, “Sei solo. Lo so che lo sei. La macchina di tuo padre non è nel vialetto.”

“Uh... sarò da te in un minuto,” Stiles dice distrattamente a Scott, mentre blocca la finestra della stanza. “Se non ti rispondo tra cinque minuti, contattami. Cioè, davvero, controlla se sono ancora vivo.”

Chiude la chat e corre per le scale freneticamente per chiudere il catenaccio della porta, occhieggiando dalla finestra un fortunatamente vuoto portico, ma anche un terribilmente vuoto vialetto.

“Non sono per niente solo. La macchina di papà è dal meccanico. Sì. E lui è qui. E ha una pistola. Te l'ho già detto che è uno sceriffo? Armato e pericoloso. E io ho fatto karate per cinque anni.”

La voce dall'altra parte della linea ridacchia, divertita, ma non abbastanza divertita da cambiare idea sull'uccidere Stiles. “Hai ragione. Non sei solo. Ma tuo padre non è lì. E non mi piace che mi si dicano le bugie.”

Stiles ride nervosamente. “In realtà nessuno di noi è solo nel grande schema del mondo. Cioè, non con oltre sette miliardi e mezzo di persone sul pianeta e roba del genere.” Si arrampica su per le scale, per bloccare tutte le finestre del primo piano. “E se tu sei, tipo, un religioso o cose così, non sei mai solo perché Gesù è sempre al tuo fianco, o Maometto, o Buddha, o Yoda, o-”

“Non sei solo, Stiles,” La voce taglia corto. Sembra molto più spaventoso adesso che Stiles sa che il tipo conosce il suo nome, e lo sta dicendo come se fosse un rivolo di saliva che scivola dalla sua lingua diabolicamente forcuta. Non è soltanto una chiamata di un inquietante stalker. E' indirizzata a Stiles.

Stiles è nel soggiorno. Si siede sul divano dove ha una buona visione della porta e delle finestre che danno sul fronte della casa. Ma ciò che dice l'altro lo fa balzare in piedi subito.

“Sono qui con te, Stiles.” La voce dice, calma e rassicurante, quasi stesse confortando un ragazzino che ha perso la via di casa. “Hai una felpa rossa indosso e stai mangiucchiando il cordoncino del cappuccio.”

Stiles sputa il suddetto dalla bocca e si immobilizza sul posto, nonostante guizzi con lo sguardo ovunque per individuare il punto da cui proverrà l'imboscata. “No, non è vero.”

L'uomo ride di nuovo e, impassibile, fa del sarcasmo, “Sei carino.”

Il cuore comincia a battergli forte. Tutto il suo umorismo lo ha abbandonato, insieme al colorito delle sue guance. La voce sembra molto più familiare adesso – la frase, è una cosa che ha già sentito dirgli. “Chi sei? Cosa vuoi da me?” 

“Sono il Lupo Cattivo e sono venuto a mangiarti, Cappuccetto,” la voce ringhia dolcemente.

Stiles deglutisce sonoramente. La peluria sulla nuca gli si rizza. Sta sudando parecchio. Improvvisamente, i vestiti sembrano essere diventati soffocanti. “Derek?”

Non risponde. Continua a parlare. E Stiles riconosce la sua voce adesso. La bassa e minacciosa voce di Derek Hale, che intona tutto con dolcezza, come un seduttore psicopatico. “Sembri così saporito in quel colore. Potrei mangiarti in un solo boccone.”

“Amico, questa è veramente una cazzata. Cosa vuoi da me? Sono dalla tua parte. Beh, più o meno. Ma non hai motivo per farmi del male. Non ho fatto altro che aiutarti, malgrado il mio giudizio funzioni meglio del tuo e tu dovresti ringraziarmi, non minacciarmi di... di...”

Derek finisce la frase per Stiles, bisbigliando come un maniaco, “Di mettere la tua bella gola nella mia bocca ed affondarci i denti.”

Stiles rabbrividisce al solo pensiero. “E' tipo una sorta di strana e sbagliata sete di sangue? Perché mi vengono in mente dieci e più persone le cui gole meriterebbero di venire dissanguate dai tuoi denti molto più di me... Hai appena detto che la mia gola è bella?” Non può fare a meno di distrarsi da una situazione che lo vede in pericolo di vita con quel singolo appunto. Non ha ancora preso l'Adderall stasera.

Derek non sembra essere molto in sé. Pare star comportandosi come guidato dal puro istinto e da una primitiva fame. “Così bella e pallida e,” si lascia andare ad un piccolo gemito desideroso attraverso la cornetta e Stiles pensa che sia assolutamente osceno. “Voglio soltanto leccarti la giugulare e sentire la tua vita pulsare direttamente nella mia bocca.”

Le parole di Derek risuonano come una maliziosa carezza lungo il suo collo.

Stiles si muove a passo felpato dal salotto alla cucina. “Derek, dimmi dove sei e proverò ad aiutarti ad uscire da qualsiasi pazzia indotta dalla luna tu stia attraversando con dei minimi danni fisici da parte mia, okay? Beh, in realtà, nessun danno fisico sarebbe la soluzione ottimale, ma se proprio devi farmi male, magari solo, ecco, le estremità o qualcosa del genere, perché un'emorragia interna potrebbe essere-” Stiles sta farfugliando ancora una volta. Lo fa quando è nervoso. E' in ansia che un licantropo possa venire fuori da un momento all'altro da un angolo buio al suono di uno staccato che si accompagnerebbe all'assalto. 

“La luna piena non è che tra due settimane,” Derek lo informa. “Voglio semplicemente farti a pezzi, perché sei un piccolo delizioso bocconcino di carne incorrotta.” Stiles non ha onestamente mai sentito l'altro parlare così tanto ed è stupito da quanto la cattiveria possa accrescere il suo vocabolario.

Stiles si disegna distrattamente cerchi nei capelli cortissimi sul capo. “Oh dio. Morirò. Morirò vergine.”

“No, non sarà così,” asserisce Derek.

Stiles sospira sollevato mentre rialza il capo. “Non morirò. Bene. Va benissimo. Fantastico.”

“Non morirai _vergine_ ,” Derek specifica.

E a Stiles sembra di cadere. Si appoggia alla parete con la schiena e vi scivola contro, perché è questo ciò che si fa quando nei film un killer ancora mai visto si trova in casa di notte. La mano libera è distesa sul muro, intanto che si sposta in direzione delle scale.

“Derek. Dove sei? Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose? Sei uscito fuori di testa.” Stiles si sposta lungo il muro e prende le scale, facendo cadere un paio di foto appese, sobbalzando ogni volta per il rumore.

Derek non risponde alle sue domande. Continua a parlare in quel tono meditabondo, quieto, rendendo le minacce come delle promesse di morte. E se Stiles non si sbaglia, l'altro suona come uno che sta respirando pesantemente, quasi si stesse impegnando per eccitarsi al massimo.

“Quando ti trovo, ti terrò premuto contro il pavimento con la mano sulla nuca e ti strapperò i pantaloni di dosso con gli artigli. Poi ti leccherò il tuo buco vergine finché non sarai tutto bagnato e pronto per me.”

Senza respiro, Stiles quasi squittisce, “Davvero? Molto gentile da parte tue lubrificarmi prima di, uhm, _stuprarmi_.”

Derek continua ancora a parlare, come se Stiles non l'avesse nemmeno interrotto. “Ti allargherò per bene e farò entrare il mio cazzo duro dentro il tuo culo bagnato e stretto. Dentro, fino in fondo, e tu te lo prenderai tutto come un bravo bambino. Tutti i venticinque centimetri e mezzo, che ti distruggeranno senza pietà.”

Stiles riproduce un soffocato, acuto suono nella propria gola. “Venticinque?”

“e _mezzo_ ,” Derek lo corregge, acuto.

Stiles avverte tutti i muscoli nelle sue gambe diventare gelatina. Crolla sui propri piedi e si siede sugli scalini iniziali, adagiandosi al muro mentre ansima. E' sicuro che, ovunque sia Derek, il licantropo riesca a sentire il battito rapido del suo cuore.

Entra in panico. “Oh dio. Possiamo, uhm, contrattare? Non voglio veramente venire violato da un mostruoso aggeggio da licantropo, ma magari potremmo trovare un compromesso? Ho sentito che il sesso intercrurale va di moda?”

Derek insiste, “No, voglio mettertelo nel _sedere_ , Stiles. Voglio scoparti con forza e velocemente. Sanguinerai. Urlerai. Non mi pregherai nemmeno di avere pietà di te, perché starai già supplicandomi di _morire_.”

Stiles non riesce più a parlare. Tenta con un bisbiglio terrorizzato. “Dove sei?”

“Sono così vicino. Posso sentire il tuo odore, Stiles,” Derek afferma in estasi. “Posso sentire l'odore dell'erba tagliata da poco su cui hai camminato oggi. Il sudore e gli ormoni che emani da ogni poro. Sento l'odore della macchia di sperma sui tuoi boxer quando ti sei masturbato dopo scuola e il sangue secco all'angolo della tua bocca quando ti sei morso il labbro. E, mmmh, posso quasi sentire il tuo sapore. Così caldo e morbido nella mia bocca.”

Stiles socchiude gli occhi e si abbandona ad un sospiro lento e tremolante. “Cazzo... Derek...” Balbetta, il torace pesante per ogni respiro rotto, “Io-Io-Io non ce la faccio più. Dove cazzo sei? Ho bisogno di te. Ora. Ma proprio _ora_.”

“In camera da letto.”

Stiles lascia cadere il cellulare, senza preoccuparsi nemmeno di chiudere la chiamata e corre verso la stanza. Derek è disteso sul suo letto, una mano sul cellulare, l'altra stretta attorno alla svettante erezione da venticinque centimetri. Correzione, alla sua erezione da venticinque centimetri e mezzo. Ha ancora i vestiti addosso, persino la giacca di pelle che Stiles ama tanto. 

Gli strappa via di mano il cellulare e lo butta sul pavimento. Si spoglia della felpa rossa e si sfila i pantaloni in un modo affatto coordinato o attraente per uno che vuole liberarsi di semplici vestiti. Derek sembra star trattenendo una risata. Stiles gli sale addosso e si lamenta debolmente. “Sei un maiale,” dichiara con un sorrisetto soddisfatto, strofinandosi sul bacino dell'altro.

“Ti piace,” ribatte Derek con un ghigno.

Stiles gli circonda le ampie spalle con le braccia. I loro corpi sono diversi, ma si incontrano sempre in una maniera peretta. “Anche se sei un pessimo attore.” Posa un bacio sulle labbra ambiguamente sorridenti dell'altro. Dio, adora quel sorriso.

Derek gli mordicchia il labbro inferiore. “Non stavo puntando all'Oscar.”

Stiles lo canzona con le parole utilizzate in precedenza. “Sono il Lupo Cattivo e sono venuto per mangiarti, Cappuccetto? Andiamo. E' tipo peggio del peggior dialogo da film porno. E credimi, ne ho visti un sacco.” 

Derek gli risponde con la sua critica. “Ho sentito che il sesso intercrurale va di moda? Lasceresti veramente che un maniaco si scopi le tue cosce piuttosto che divincolarti o fuggire via?”

“Cosa? Stavo improvvisando. Il resto è stato fantastico, non è vero?” Stiles sparisce con il proprio volto nel collo altrui, inalando il familiare odore mascolino di lupo, pelle e sudore.

“Sì, sei bravissimo ad interpretare il ruolo della troietta spaventata.” Derek ridacchia, soffice. Il suono caldo e confortante, e Stiles sa che è una delle poche persone a cui è concesso sentire la genuina risata dell'uomo.

Stiles gli morde la gola per ripicca. “Zitto e scopami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Traduttrice: wildathale
> 
> Venite a seguirci anche su [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject).


End file.
